High School Is Never Boring
by Ryu-chan the koorime
Summary: Sakura and her two best friends,Hinata and Tenten, are going to Konoha High. Will they be able to survive the fanclubs, boys, rivals, fights and class? Read to find out. Chapter 6 Up!
1. Schedule Pickup & Never Late

So after much debate with myself I finally decided to revise this story. I hope you like the new and improved version.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. Its that simple

Chapter 1- Schedule Pick-up

Why the hell am I here again? Never in my life have I been so bored. Gosh this is probably the most retarded thing. Why am I here with theses wannabes and where the hell is my mom? In case your wondering why I'm complaining it's because I despise these orientations. They are so frikin confusing. Some how in this humongous room filled with people tables and cameras I'm supposed to find my schedule and my I.D. . At times like these I wish I could just punch someone just because I'm frustrated.

"Sakura?"

I wonder who is calling me? I looked up to see one of my best friends, Hinata Hyuuga.

"Hey Hinata," I greeted, "How was your summer?"

"It was g..good. H..how 'bout y..yours?" she stuttered and gave me a small smile.

"**Great**," I said putting a lot of stress on the word.

"Oh I I g.g..guess it wasn't g.g...good," she said sadly.

"Nope. My summer was not very pleasing," I said with a sigh," I'm guessing Ten is going to pick her stuff tomorrow."

"Th that's h-her plan," she said as she twirled her fingers.

"In that case lets try to find my mom and get our stuff," I said walking towards a line.

narutosasukenejigaarakibashikamaruchojileekakashiasumagaigenmairukahakuitachinarutosasukenejigaarakibashikamaruchojileekakashiasumagaigenmairukahakuitachinarutosasuke

Outside the school

"Ok, Hinata, lemme see your schedule," Sakura said holding her hand out while looking at her own. Hinata handed her schedule to her friend. Sakura looked over both schedules and compared. Sakura's schedule looked like this:

1st period- History-Asuma

2nd period-English- Kakashi

3rd period-Biology-Orochimaru

4th period-Art-Shizune

5th period-Algebra-Kurenai

6th period-Gym-Gai

Hinata's was like this:

1st period-English-Kakashi

2nd period-Algebra-Kurenai

3rd period-History-Asuma

4th period-Art-Shizune

5th period-Biology-Orochimaru

6th period-Gym-Gai

Sakura glared at both of the schedules. **'WTF!? Only TWO classes and LUNCH!'** Inner Sakura yelled.

'That's what it looks like,' Sakura replied to her innerself still glaring at the papers.

"Sakura-chan i..s..is sss..som…something mat..ter?" Hinata asked Sakura nervously.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her friend's worried voice.

"Sorry, Hinata. I'm just mad cause I only have two classes with you," Sakura said handing the paper back to Hinata with a sigh of disappointment.

"H… you'll have b. luck with Ten," Hinata said patting my back.

"Yeah I hope so too. I think I should find my mom. I'll see you Monday," Sakura said leaving.

narutosasukenejigaarakibashikamaruchojileekakashiasumagaigenmairukahakuitachinarutosasukenejigaarakibashikamaruchojileekakashiasumagaigenmairukahakuitachinarutosasuke

BeepBeepBeepBe-CRASH.

"SAKURA! That crash better have not been your **NEW** alarm clock!" Mrs. Haruno yelled for outside Sakura's door.

The pink haired girl sat up on her bed trying to register why she got yelled at this time. Sakura reached for her cell phone to check the time, since her clock magically disappeared.

"Mmm…it's onlyyawn 6:30. Why it she awake so early?" she mumbled as she lay back down.

**'Ain't today the first day of school?'** Inner Sakura asked.

That's when everything finally clicked in Sakura's mind. "CRAP!" was Sakura's intelligent reply as she jumped out of her covers and grabbed some clothes. She then ran in the bathroom to get ready.

Ten minutes later Sakura was already running out her door with an apple in hand. While eating her apple Sakura looked at her watch. It was 6:42 and school starts at 7:00. If she made it to school by 6:50 she should have enough time to go to her locker and find her class. And so the 8 minute run to school began.

After reaching her school and locker Sakura got ready for her final task: Finding her class.

'I…must...not be….late!' Sakura thought as she took one step at a time and as if her life depended on it.

After all the running her legs started to have an after affect. Sakura looked up slowly to see her classroom door up ahead. Sakura then looked at her watch she had one minute left. Sakura then felt a new burst of energy and broke into a sprint for the door. If you must know why she is in such hurry not to be late, well then lets clear this up. Sakura Haruno has never been late in her life and just because this is high school doesn't mean she's going to start now. Sakura reached for the door knob and practically kicked the door in with her monstrous strength. To bad the boy on the other side of the door didn't have time to react.

narutogaaranejisasukeshikamarukibashinochojileehakukankurokakashigenmagainarutogaaranarutogaaranejisasukeshikamarukibashinochojileehakukankurokakashigenmagainarutogaaranarutogaaranejisasukeshikamarukibashinochojilee

While Sakura was in the hall looking for her class this is what was happening in her class.

"Okay, class, now who wants to go get the newspaper?" their teacher asked them. Everyone just stared at him.

"Since there are no volunteers I guess I'll have to choose," he grumbled looking at his list of names, "Lemme see how about Mr Uchiha. Why don't you go get the newspapers."

Sasuke sat up from his desk and walk towards the teacher who was holding the pass. He gave a cold glare towards the man while grabbing the pass and walked toward the class room door. As he began to reach for the door knob, it turned on it's own. That's when Sasuke saw everything go in slow motion. The door knob slowly turned and then the door came hurling towards him. To his surprise he couldn't dodge and so BAM the door connected to his face. He then was sent flying into the wall CRASH.

Everyone looked at the scene while the bell rung for first period to start. The dust from the crash started to clear up and everyone stared at the panting pink haired girl.

"I'm not late!" she yelled as she threw her arms in the air and a very determin look on her face.

"Right," the teacher agreed unsure if it was the right thing to say to the girl.

The girl smiled to herself and then skipped to a seat in the back still smiling.

"I hope you can still get the newspaper," the teacher said looking at the boy, who was still on the ground.

Everyone then turn attention away from the Uchiha on the floor to the pink haired girl who was staring out the window. Some of the boys had hearts in their eyes while the whole girl population in the class room, except Sakura, glared at her.'How dare SHE hurt MY Sasuke!' phrase was going there their heads.

narutogaaranejisasukeshikamarukibashinochojileehakukankurokakashigenmagainarutogaaranarutogaaranejisasukeshikamarukibashinochojileehakukankurokakashigenmagainarutogaaranarutogaaranejisasukeshikamarukibashinochojilee

Sakura POV

As I opened the door I could've sworn I heard angels sing. Either that or I watched way too many movies. As I walked in panting, the bell rang.

"I'm not late!" I yelled at the bell while throwing my arms in the air.

"Right" I heard my teacher say to me.

I smiled to myself and skipped to a desk in the back still smiling with satisfaction. I then turn my attention to the butterfly out the window. After a couple of minutes staring out the window I had a feeling someone wanted me dead. Of course I choose to ignore it.

'**For the first time I don't think you should,' **Inner Sakura said looking at the angry crowd.

'Whatever,' I replied still looking at the interesting butterfly.

narutogaaranejisasukeshikamarukibashinochojileehakukankurokakashigenmagainarutogaaranarutogaaranejisasukeshikamarukibashinochojileehakukankurokakashigenmagainarutogaaranarutogaaranejisasukeshikamarukibashinochojilee

Well thats chapter one hoped you like it. Please Review.


	2. Rice Crispy Treat

Hiya every1! i counted the votes and put them up. i would like to thank you guys for voting and reviewing. if i could i wold give you all a cookie but i can't or just don't know how to. Well i'll just let you guys read.

(p.s. i don't own naruto)

Sakura/Sasuke-17

Sakura/Gaara-3

Sakura/Lee-2

Sakura/Naruto-1

Sakura/Itachi

Tenten/Neji-11

Ino/Shikamaru-6

Temari/Shikamaru-2

Hinata/Naruto-6

Hinata/Kiba-5

Hinata/Gaara-1

Chapter 2- Rice Crispy Treat

BEEP

'**Finally this damn class is over!' Inner Sakura yelled. **

'Yeah I know what you mean. Asuma-sensei class is boring,' Sakura replied to her other self.

**'I guess what they said about history class is true. IT'S BORING!' Inner Sakura yelled. **

'Who exactly is "they"? Sakura asked while putting her bag over her shoulder.

**'The people on t.v.' Inner Sakura reply like it was a fact. **

'Why do I even try?' Sakura asked rolling her eyes.

narutogaaranejisasukeshikamarukibashinochojileehakukankurokakashigenmagainarutogaaranarutogaaranejisasukeshikamarunarutogaaranejisasukeshikamarukibashinochojileehakukankurokakashigenmagainarutogaaranarutogaaranejisasukeshikamaru

While Sakura was in her own little world chatting with her innerself there were many things that were happening in the outer world. Like for instance the angry crowd of fan girls, love-sicked fan boys and lets not forget the president of Sasuke Uchiha Fan club. Who was passing by looking at Sakura, who at the moment rolled her eyes. Well lets just say the President, who just happened to be Ino Yamanaka, took the motion the wrong way.

"Are you the one who hit my precious SASUKE-KUN! How dare you roll your eyes at ME!" she yelled at Sakura who by the way was not listening.

Sakura then looked up and widen her eyes. "No way.." Sakura mumbled. Ino smirked knowing she got Sakura's attention. Sakura then ran towards Ino and pushed her away(more like throwing her).

"I can't believe they sell rice crispy treats at SCHOOL!" Sakura yelled out of surprise while drooling at her favorite treat through the glass.

**'Oh YEAH! Now where's Hinata and Ten when ya need 'em?' Inner Sakura yelled looking for her suppliers. **

"Hey Sakura!"

"Great now I'm hallucinating. Damn you, Snap, Crackle and Pop." Sakura grumbled while glare at the marshmallowy treat.

"Sakura"

"Why do you torment me?" she whined to the vending machine.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura turned around and looked at her two suppliers A.K.A best friends and blinked once. They stare at her and then blinked also.

"GUYS! Where have you been! I need your help," Sakura said as she faked tears. She was on her knees grasping both her friends pants.

"Ww..what is it Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked nervously as she looked down at her friend.

"It's more like 'what do you want?' Hinata," Tenten mumbled to her shy friend and gave Sakura a playful glare.

"How dare you accuse me in such a way!" Sakura said standing up and pointing at Tenten angrily.

"What exactly do you want Saku-chan?" Tenten sighed in defeat.

"One rice crispy treat, Please and Thank you," Sakura asked with the best puppy dog eyes.

Tenten sighed and placed a dollar bill in Sakura's hand. Sakura happily turned around to get the treat. After getting her treat Sakura turn towards Hinata and Tenten.

"Sow Then wat's ur cuawss?"Sakura asked with her mouth full.

"Here" Tenten replied giving her a folded piece of paper. This is what it looked like:

1st period-Biology-Orochimaru

2nd period-English- Kakashi

3rd period- History-Asuma

4th period-Algebra-Kurenai

5th period-French-Jiraiya

6th period-Gym-Gai

"Great we only have two classes together," Sakura grumbled giving Hinata a better view of paper.

"Well…at....least we have gym ..together," Hinata said in a low voice.

"That is true. So Hinata how's this Kakashi teacher?" Sakura asked giving the paper back to Ten and turning towards Hinata.

"Hh..he's m..mysterious,"she stuttered.

"I see. So Ten how's this Orochimaru guy?" Sakura asked turning towards Tenten.

"He's creepy and reminds me of a snake," she said while she shivered that creepiness away from her.

"Really now," Sakura said after she swallowed her last piece of rice crispy, "I guess we should start heading to class."

She threw the wrapper away and headed towards her class. After she said that the bell rang on cue.

"How does she do that?" Tenten asked Hinata who just shrugged and walked towards her class, Tenten sighed, "Thanks for the help. Hey wait up Sakura!"

narutogaaranejisasukeshikamarukibashinochojileehakukankurokakashigenmagainarutogaaranarutogaaranejisasukeshikamarunarutogaaranejisasukeshikamarukibashinochojileehakukankurokakashigenmagainarutogaaranarutogaaranejisasukeshikamaru

While Sakura and her friends Ino was still on the floor glaring at Sakura.

'How dare she push ME! Let alone not acknowledge me!' she thought to herself.

Ino was about to yell at Sakura but when she got up they were gone.

"Come back here! I'm not done with you YET!" She yelled while everyone was looking at her like she was crazy. Then as if on cue (once again) the minute bell rang.

"DAMNIT!" she yelled as she ran for her class that was in another building across campus.

narutogaaranejisasukeshikamarukibashinochojileehakukankurokakashigenmagainarutogaaranarutogaaranejisasukeshikamarunarutogaaranejisasukeshikamarukibashinochojileehakukankurokakashigenmagainarutogaaranarutogaaranejisasukeshikamaru

"AH-CHOO!"

"Hey Sakura. Your not getting sick on me are you?" Tenten ask looking at her friend with worry. They already got to class and were sitting in their seats.

Sakura rubbed her nosed, "Naw I feel ok. Maybe someone is talking 'bout. Hopefully a hottie!"

Tenten sighed at Sakura's somewhat perverted grin and place her head on the table and mumble something about giving up.

narutogaaranejisasukeshikamarukibashinochojileehakukankurokakashigenmagainarutogaaranarutogaaranejisasukeshikamarunarutogaaranejisasukeshikamarukibashinochojileehakukankurokakashigenmagainarutogaaranarutogaaranejisasukeshikamaru

There you go and Don't forget to review. Thx for reading


	3. OhSoLateSensei and the Lovely Classmates

Okay I decided to set up these pairings for you guys to vote from to make all our lives easier so I chosen the top two pairings for the girls and guy. Oh yeah and Neji/Tenten is an official pairing. Here are the pairings you to vote for.

Sakura/Sasuke-18

Sakura/Gaara-3

Ino/Shikamaru-6

Temari/Shikamaru-2

Hinata/Naruto-7

Hinata/Kiba-5

I also don't own Naruto

Chapter 3: Oh-So-Late-Sensei and the Lovely Classmates

"Hinata said this teacher is a mystery, but from my experience now the only mystery about him is how he could be late to his second class of the day?" Sakura mumbled to Tenten while crossing her arms on the desk and laying her head on them.

"We will probably never know 'til he walks into the classroom" Tenten replied while pushing her chair back and balance on the two back legs.

"That's true," Sakura yawned.

Sakura looked around and surveyed the class. In front of her were a couple of kids sleeping (she's in the back row, in the corner, next to a window). There was only a couple that caught her eye. For instance, the three girls glaring at her which by the way she has no idea why. There was also a chicken haired hottie glaring at her. There was a cute blonde boy next to him looking annoyed. There was another boy behind them, who had his hood pulled over his head, sleeping. Behind him was another hottie with blood red hair just glaring at practically nothing.

"Great a late sensei, angry girls, a cutie, two hotties and a room almost full of sleepers," Sakura grumbled to herself, at least she thought so. Everyone in the classroom even the ones sleeping looked at her.

'I said that that loud?' Sakura questioned herself.

**'You kind of did. Great job getting everyone's attention,' Inner Sakura laugh at her other's embarrassment.**

"Can you say that louder Sakura? I don't think they all heard you," Tenten snickered at her friend's predicament.

"Shut it, Ten," Sakura growled with a faint blush on her cheeks. Once again, on cue their late teacher walked into class.

'Yes now to do the old switch-a-roo,' Sakura cheered in her head.

"Hello cla-" "YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura stood up on her chair pointing an accusing finger at her teacher. Everyone in the class stared at their teacher.

"Now now class I have a good excuse." He said putting up his hands in defense, "I was at the vending machine to get a snack and there was a long line. When I finally got there the treat I wanted was all gone."

"What was snack were you going to get, sensei?" the cute blonde boy asked.

"A rice crispy treat."

"WHAT!" a voice yelled everyone looked at Sakura. She got up from her seat and ran up to her teacher.

"Sensei say it ain't so. Please say you are just playing a cruel trick one me," Sakura asked desperately and grabbed his arm.

"Oh but it is," he said solemnly as he patted her head.

"NNNNOOOO!" Sakura's world shattered with those words.

"Sakura if you calm down I'll make you home made rice crispy treats," Tenten announced from the back of class. And with those words her world was pieced back together and looked even better than the last one.

"Tenten you're my hero," Sakura yelled ran up to her one of her best friends and began hugging her.

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't," Tenten grumbled while she was rubbing her neck glaring at the happy Sakura next to her.

"Ok now that everything is back to normal we will do some introducing," Kakashi announce while everyone groan.

"We'll start from the first row to the back," he said pointing to a girl in the front to begin. (A/N: I'm going to skip the non important people and go straight to the main people.) Sakura watch with boredom as each person stood up to introduce themselves. Although she did have some interests like the cute boy the two hotties and the sleepyhead behind them. Finally it was the cute blonde's turn.

"Hiya! My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I love ramen Believe It!" Naruto practically yelled with a big grin.

**'He maybe loud but he is still cute,' Inner Sakura replied. **

'That's true,' Sakura agreed.

After Naruto the hottie stood up to introduce himself. "My name Sasuke Uchiha and that is all you need to know," he said and sat down.

**'Cha! Chicken-haired hottie snob!' Inner Sakura commented which Sakura also agreed with. **

After some other people introduce themselves it finally came to the boy who was still sleeping.

"Dude it's your turn wake up," some boy next to him. The sleepyhead picked his head up and wiped the drool off his face. The hood fell off and there stood a normal looking boy with a bored look on his face.

"My name is Shikamaru Nara and I think this whole introducing thing is a drag," he said and sat down and laid his head back on the desk.

**'****His intro was such a drag,' Inner Sakura mimicked Shikamaru's voice.**

After that, there were some other boring introductions until it came to the red head hottie.

"My name is Gaara. The only thing you need to know is don't piss me off," he said with a cold glare.

**'Ohh a bad boy hottie. Me like. Me like!" Inner Sakura yelled giving two thumbs up. **Sakura mentally shook her head and ignored her other self's comments.

It finally came to her and Ten who were the last ones. Tenten promptly introduced herself by saying The names Tenten make any comments about the name and I won't be held responsible for your death. After saying that she gave a death glare that made everyone (except the two hotties and sleepyhead cause he was sleeping) cringe in fright.

**'That's my girl!' Inner Sakura cheered while Sakura smirked.**

Now it was Sakura's turn to introduce herself. Sakura stood up with a smirk on her face. "My name Sakura Haruno Tenten's best friend and your worst nightmare," she finished with an evil grin making everyone cringe if not a lot then a little. Inner Sakura did an evil laugh after hearing Sakura's little intro.

"Okay ," Kakashi said very slowly, "I guess we can start class by having some work to do and then after that I will assign each of you a partner for your project."

"A PROJECT! But today is the first day of school," some random kid whined.

"Ah and what better to get a headstart," Kakashi said with a smile. Everyone groaned after his reply. "Now any questions?" he asked, "Yes Sakura."

"Okay I know this may seem out the blue but its been bugging me since you walked to class."

"Go on."

"What's up with the mask and eye patch?"she asked.

"It's to keep everyone's eyes from burning," he said seriously, "Now any more questions?" Everyone was quiet staring at their teacher. "I guess not," he said after passing out papers and going back to his desk. He pulled out his favorite book Icha Icha Paradise and read.

Sakura stared at her teacher and his reading material. "Cha pervert," She grumbled making Tenten giggle. Sakura turned her attention to the sheet of paper and worked on it. While working on it se felt like someone was watching her. She looked up towards the angry girls. They were working on there assignment. She looked on to every until her eyes landed on Sasuke the chicken haired hottie. He looked at her and gave her a heated glare. She took that as a challenge and gave him a glare of her own. And so the glaring contest began.

"Pinky."

"Chicken Head." They both said at the same time with a growl. Angrily they bother turned away and worked on their assignments at least until Kakashi gave out partners.

"Alright class there is not an even number of students in this class so one group will have three people in their group. Tenten you will be partner up with Shikamaru. And" Kakashi keeps drabbling on other partners.

"Oh man I'm going to partner up with some idiot," Sakura grumble.

"Sakura your group will be the one made of three. Your partners are Naruto-"

'**That's not a bad start,' Inner Sakura commented.**

"-and Sasuke"

'That ruins everything,' Sakura thought. "No way in hell I'm being partner up with that chicken head snob," Sakura yelled at her teacher.

"Who said I wanted to be partner up with a girl with a big forehead and wannabe pink hair!" Sasuke yelled back at her.

"It's my natural hair color you prick!" she yelled back.

"You will remain in your group no matter what so I advise you two get along or your grade would be bad," Kakashi comment and the bell rang signaling the end of class. "Tomorrow sit with your groups so I can discuss your project," he said as everyone started filing out of the classroom.

"Great what else can go wrong," Sakura mumbled.

"It's okay Sakura your next class may not be that bad," Tenten said while patting her back to comfort her.

"Maybe your right," Sakura said with a smile. But man was she so wrong.

* * *

Well that's chappie 4. I'm not supposed to be on the computer cause I'm punishso just review and I will try to update soon. Oh crap she's here gotta go.


	4. Snakeman Equals Trouble

First I would like to say thank you everyone for reviewing. I'm not sure when i'm going to stop the poll but i have this great idea that will make everyone happy. The winning couples will be the main couple/pairings and the runner ups will get some love too. Ne ways heres the poll at the moment:

Sakura/Sasuke-21

Sakura/Gaara-3

Ino/Shikamaru-9

Temari/Shikamaru-4

Hinata/Naruto-8

Hinata/Kiba-6

I guess I should say this, so here it goes: I Do Not Own NARUTO!

There I said it now you can go on and read.

* * *

Chapter 4: Snakeman Equals Trouble

'Wow can this class look any gloomier?' Sakura thought as she walked in. She looked around and saw all the window shade were down. 'Well there goes my entertainment,' she grumply huffed.

"Don't worry there are other entertaining things in my classroom," a voice hissed behind her.

"KYYAA!" She yelled, jumping on a desk.

**'WHERE THE HELL DID HE COME FROM!' Inner Sakura yelled.**

'The question is how he read our mind,' Sakura though while trying to calm herself.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her supposed teacher. He wore a lab coat with some dark pants. His skin was very pale with snake like yellow eyes. He also has long black hair. Sakura's over all thought on her new teacher: CREEPY. Sakura jumped off the desk and walked to a seat in the back.

As the minute bell rung most of the students started to file in. She saw some familiar faces as they walked in. One was Naruto, who came bouncing up to her.

"Hey you're my partner from English Sakura," he said with a goofy smile.

"Yup that's me," she said with a smile.

"Hey Sakura can I call you Sakura-chan," he asked with a small blush.

"Sure that's okay Naruto-kun," Sakura grinned.

"Alright can I sit here cause the sensei is kind of creepy," He asked while he shook away the creepiness away. Sakura nodded her head and laughed.

Another kid she recognized in her class was that Gaara guy. He sat in the back row in the other corner.

'He seems lonely,' she thought to herself. Sakura then turned her thoughts to the door, 'Maybe if I make a break for it I can escape this hell hole.'

**'Your telling me this place is too dark for our taste I say you make a break for it,' Inner Sakura suggested.** But as Sakura started to get up the door was slammed shut making her escape plan impossible. Sakura then turned her glare to the culprit who closed the door on her. Her opponent was none other than the teacher. And so let the glaring contest begin. Ten minutes passed and Sakura got bored. But just before she blinked she mumble 'Snakeface'.

Her teacher gave her a look and walked up to the classroom. "Hello, class. My name is Orochimaru. I will be teaching you biology this year. Is there any thing any of you would like for me to know. Yes the girl in the back," he hissed.

"Hi my name is Sakura Haruno and I Hate You! I thought you would like to know," she said glaring at her teacher. Orochimaru just gave her an ice glare while she just stared at him.

"Well class since pointed something out. Everyone will have to do a 500 word essay on biology. Now not only Miss. Haruno will hate me but so would all of you," he said with a smirk.

"Hey SNAKEMAN don't punish everyone else just because I speak the truth," Sakura said angrily.

"I guess you want to write more 1000 words for you," He said with a smirk.

"Hey she was just saying the truth, sensei!" Naruto yelled in Sakura's defense.

"What might your name be?" Orochimaru asked as he was writing down something on a paper.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!" Naruto yelled with a grin.

"Well not only do you got to receive the same number of words as but you also will be joining her in the office with a referral," he reply with a smile as he wrote them up.(I don't know about you guys but in my school this is what happens when you speak your mind)

Sakura and Naruto walked up to the front to get the paper. Naruto grabbed his like nothing and walked out the door. "I don't see what your smiling you're the one who wrote these and still have grade are papers," Sakura said as she snatched the paper. She walked out the classroom and slammed the door.

"Hey sorry about that, Naruto. I didn't mean for you to get in trouble,"Sakura apologized.

"Hey no prob Sakura-chan I always get in trouble myself. Besides I put myself in that postion so don't worry 'bout it," he said with a faint blush. After he said that Sakura gave him an unexpected hug.

"Thanks for sticking up for me. I only a few close who would do that for me. Especially if I'm the one who started," She said as let go of him. Once she released him Naruto was red as a tomato.

"H-heh i.. was n-nothing S s s-Sakura-chan,"he stuttered. Sakura just looked at him with a grin.

They walked down some halls until they reached three doors. One door had a label on it saying Administration. The one next to it had Discipline on it. The last one had Guidance on it. Sakura and Naruto were standing in front of the door that read Discipline.

"So are we going in?" Naruto asked.

"Yep," Sakura answered while looking at the sign.

"You know we don't have to go inside and ignore this note," Naruto said looking at the door.

"I know," Sakura replied looking at the door with a serious expression.

"Ok well in that case, you go in first," Naruto said gently pushing her forward.

"Fine, you scaredy cat," She replied as she opened the door.

* * *

Alright so i fixed this chapter up a bit hope you like. Well right now all I asked is for you guys to review and to thank you all who have reviewed. Well I have to go. Seeya.


	5. Discipline and Treat

Ok first i would like tell my sister angel of games aka jazel if you send me another retarded review i will break your little fingers and cocolo aka step-dad if you send another review like again i will break both of your computers. Well now thats settled i would to say thank to the good reviewers. I most likely stop the poll when the time comes. So if you want your pairing to win then vote. So far this is what it looks like:

Sakura/Sasuke-21

Sakura/Gaara-6

Ino/Shikamaru-9

Temari/Shikamaru-6

Hinata/Naruto-9

Hinata/Kiba-8

I guess I should say this, so here it goes: I Do Not Own NARUTO!

There I said it now you can go on and read.

Chapter 5: Discipline and Treat

You would think the discipline office was just like hell. Flames flaring in the background. Demons as secretaries grinning evily because they know that they have more meat to feast on. Your punishment is given to you by the devil's best men. Well that's what I always thought about for every schools office but I have yet to come across it. I told this theory to Tenten and Hinata but they laugh. Ok more like Tenten laugh her head off and Hinata tried to hold her laughter. So maybe this one will be the hell office. (all this thinking is while Sakura's opening the door)

As Naruto and Sakura walk in the office everything looked normal. There were chairs to sit on as they waited. The secretary looked as normal she could be. The background was normal instead of the flames. All in all the office was no where near hell.

"Damn it. This isn't IT!" Sakura growled angrily in frustration. This caused Naruto and the secretary look at her funny.

"Sakura-chan this is the disciple office," He said with a reassuring grin.

"Huh?" Sakura ask dumbly then remembering where she was, "Oh Oh yeah I know Naruto I was… I was just...testing you? Yeah that's it I was just testing you that's all," Sakura said happily.

"Oh okay," he said falling for it.

'**Oh Yeah he fell for it!' Inner Sakura yelled triumphantly. **

The secretary looked at the two teens. "I take it you two are in trouble. Congrats you guys are the first ones to be sent to the office," the lady said, "So who is the one who sent you here?"

"Snak-Orichimaru," Naruto said cutting Sakura off, who glared at him for cutting her off. The secretary laughed at the two.

"Well that's no surprise he's always sending kids up. Its like if he's on a mission to have kids get in trouble." The secretary said.

"I know that was the case. He's creepy but then again I did start the argument," Sakura said.

"How about this I let you two slide for now. Considering your sensei sometimes over exaggerates," she said writing them each a pass. Sakura thought this over with her innerself.

'I think this lady and I are gonna be good pals,' Sakura thought happily.

'**I know what you mean. How bout we take some detours before going to class,' ****Inner Sakura grinned evilly. **

'That's not a bad idea only thing is that Naruto is going to be dragged along. We can't let the poor boy suffer by himself that class,' Sakura said to her other self.

'**Hey that doesn't bother me. He's a cool guy.'**

'Then its settle. Naruto is also going to take our little detour ride to class," Sakura said happily.

"Hey Naruto do you really want to go to class? I mean it would look suspicious if we came back so early. And I personally don't want to get the secretary lady in trouble. Especially since she let us go so easily," Sakura said asked as they left the office. Naruto suddenly stopped in his tracks. Sakura turned around to see why he stopped and was shocked to see his was in deep thought.

"I think we should…"

'Yes?' Sakura thought as she held in the suspense.

Naruto then looked up and his eyes widen. Sakura stood walked up to him and stood next to him. She then took her finger puttiing it right next to his eye and guided it over the invisible line that led to what he was looking at. Her finger landed on the vending machine. Naruto walked past her and walked up to the vending machine. Sakura looked curiously at her new friend and followed suit (sp?).

Naruto reached the machine and pressed his head against the glass. Once Sakura reached him she heard a small whimper coming from him. Sakura questioned look and turned towards the vending machine. She didn't see any rice crispy treats so it couldn't be that.

"Hey Naruto is something wrong?" She asked.

He sighed and backed up for the machine. "No I'm okay," he said sending a last look at the item he wanted. Sakura caught it and found out what he wanted.

"Hey Naruto do you want a bag of Oreos," she asked as she took out a dollar. He turned around so fast it shocked Sakura almost causing her fall on her butt.

"REALLY! I mean...you don't have to," he said trying to sound less desperate.

"Don't worry Naruto I'm rich for now. Beside I know how it feels not being able to get your favorite treat," she said with a smile as she put the money in and pressed the buttons. She looked at the reflection of Naruto to see his reaction. She couldn't tell because his blonde spikey bangs covered his eyes. She picked up the bag and turn towards him.

"Hey are you okay?" She was greeted with two teary blue eyes.

"Your...the...BEST!" he yelled giving Sakura a bone crushing hug.

"Naruto..can't...breathe.." she gasped.

"Oh sorry Sakura-chan," he grinned sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Here just take your Oreos," she said handing the package to her friend.

"Thank you," he happily said.

"Your welcome," she said giving him a smile.

"Hey I know where we could hangout for awhile," he said as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her down the hall.

"Hey," she protested.

* * *

okay sorry for the short chapter. Maybe if I get more reviews i would make the longer. NE ways plz review and tell what you think and give me some ideas for the next chapter. Thanks a bunch. I will most likely update during break. See ya.


	6. Roaming the Hallways

I'm soooo sssoooorrrryyy. (gosh I sound like Ritsu) I think I'm over my writes block for this story. And FYI I had some of my friends vote to and they seemed to want gaara to be with sakura. Go figure /sigh/ at times like these I never could understand them. But it seems Sakura and Sasuke are still in the lead so I don't think it once again I will most likely stop the poll when the time comes. So if you want your pairing to win then vote. So far this is what it looks like:

Sakura/Sasuke-23

Sakura/Gaara-22

Ino/Shikamaru-10

Temari/Shikamaru-11

Hinata/Naruto-11

Hinata/Kiba-9

I guess I should say this, so here it goes:** I Do Not Own NARUTO!**

There I said it now you can go on and read.

* * *

Chapter 6: Roaming the Hallways

The hallways were quiet and inside the classrooms students were learning. But if you looked down a couple of lockers and hallways you would think otherwise. There you could hear a song, actually it was more like a ringtone. The ringtone was coming from a cellphone that a certain pink hair girl was carrying. She was behind a vending machine looking around to see if everything was clear. In case your wondering what song she's playing well I'll tell you. It's the Mission Impossible Theme. This is how it all happened.

_/Flashback/_

_"Hey, Naruto, no offence but I could follow you myself," she said trying not to sound mean._

_"Oh...sorry Sakura-chan" he said releasing her wrist._

_"Its o-" she stopped as she felt a vibration in her back pocket. Naruto looked at her curiously and saw her pull out a pink phone that had a kunai phone strap. She opened it and pressed some buttons. Naruto watched in awe at the phone. His foster parent didn't have enough money to buy him one so he never bothers about it. Sakura looked at him with a smile as she closed her phone with a click._

_"It's my friend Hinata. She text me saying she was bored in class," she laughed and then looked at Naruto who was still looking at her phone, "Do you want to see it?" Naruto nodded his head and reached for the phone. He opens the phone and began to look through the menu list. His eyes landed on the ringtones list and selected it. He looked through the list of ringtones his He stopped at a certain tone and he grinned. _

_"What are you laughing about?" Sakura asked slightly angry thinking he was going to make fun of something she had on her phone. _

_"I have an idea," he said with a smirk. Sakura looked at her friend with curiosity. He motioned her to take a look at her phone. She looked over and saw the Mission Impossible theme. _

_"Okay it's the Mission Impossible theme song what of it?" she asked. _

_"We are going to play a game," he said grinning. _

_"A game?" _

_"Yes it's called secret agent. The rules are simple. We must reach our goal without getting caught while playing this song," he explained. _

_"Well that sucks. The noise from the ringtone would make us easier prey," she complained. _

_"Of course, that's what makes it fun. The game gives a thrill of trying not to get caught," he further explained. _

_"You know what now that I think about it, it does sound fun." _

_"Alright so from now on until we reach our destination we are secret agents," he said seriously,"I will be called Fire Fox and you Cherryblossom." Sakura nodded her head with determination._

_"Right."_

_/End Flashback/_

And that is how it happened. Sakura look behind her and gave a signal to Naruto to move forward. He saw it and rolled into a squating position. He rolled again and pressed his back against the wall on the other side of the hall way. Sakura laughed when Naruto did another roll and hit the side of the vending machine.

"Ow my back...the pain," he said dramatically. Sakura rolled her eyes but decided to play along.

"Oh no Fire Fox!" she also yelled out dramatically as she picked him up from the floor.

"Cherry..blossom..go..on without..me," he said weakingly. They then heard foot steps coming down the hall way. They both looked up to see the hall monitor coming towards them.

"Hey you two!" the kid yelled out to them. Sakura and Naruto gulped loudly and looked at each other.

"Leave me behind. I will just be a burden," he said as he landed back down on the off-white floor.

"Sorry, Fire Fox, but in this case no man is left behind," she getting up and quickly grabbed Naruto's hand and ran./_dramatic theme song plays in the background_/

"Hey your supposed to leave me behind!" he yelled at her as she dragged him down the hall way. They ran past some lockers and pushed through two doors. They ran across the courtyard and ran into another building. They stopped running taking a break infront of the boys and girls bathroom.

"Where..pant...are...gasp...we?" Naruto asked trying to catch his breath.

"It seems we are in building four. Where the most of our schools math and language classes are located," Sakura answered as she appeared out of nowhere wearing big round glasses and a lab coat. She looked at her clipboard and began to write things.

"How do you know this and where did the clothes come from?" he asked very amazed. She gave him an evil smirk and her glasses flashes dangerously.

"Do really want to know?" she asked.

"Yep," he said with a smile not really catching her drift.

"Well I found out where we are in this convenient little brochure found just lying around," she unclipped the pamphlet from the clipboard,"And the clothes were just in that used lab equipment closet," she said turning towards the open door that read 'Lab Equipment' on the door.

Naruto did an anime fall and twitched. Sakura slowly appeared beside him and pulled out a stick. She then began to poke him to check if he was dead.

"I'm not dead," he whined.

"Sorry my mistake," she said as she put the stick away just incase she would need it later. They both got up from the floor and heard a door open. They both jumped and dived into some hiding spots. Sakura ran into the girls bathroom and Naruto, the genius, jumped in a trashbin. Sakura peeked around the corner and saw Hinata. She grinned and walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey Hinata!" she yelled jumping on the girl while startling the poor Hyuuga. The white eye girl looked at her emerald eye friend and sighed in relief.

"Oh i...its only you S..Sakura."

"Yep! The one and the only. Oh yeah where's Naruto?" Sakura asked herself looking around for the blond.

"Um wouite earwe," a muffled voice said from inside the trash bin. The two girls looked towards the bin while a question mark floats over their heads.

"The trashbin speaks," Sakura whispered with shock while Hinata sighed about her friends slowness. Just then Naruto popped out of the trashbin gasping for air.

"Oh, hey Naruto I was looking for you," Sakura said as she pulled him out of the trashbin. He mumbled thanks and looked up to see Hinata. Hinata looked at Naruto and quickly averted her eyes. Sakura looked at the two's reaction. Hinata had a light blush on her cheeks and Naruto is most likely clueless on why.

"Hey. You aren't sick are you?" Naruto asked as he reached to touch her forehead.

'Like I said as clueless as ever.'

Hinata pulled away from the hand and her face turned beet red.

**'Time to save HINA-CHAN!' Inner Sakura yelled.**

"Hey Hinata. What brings you to the empty hallways of the school today?" Sakura asked .

"W..well..I..was bored. S..so I..asked if ... I could...go..to the bathroom," Hinata stuttered.

"Oh really. What are your plans now?" Sakura asked.

"I...don't..k..know. W..why are you...here?" Hinata asked.

"Oh Naruto and I got kicked out of class," Sakura said like it was nothing, "Oh yeah. How rude of me. Naruto this is one of my best friends Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata this is a new friend of mine Naruto Uzumaki." Hinata and Naruto shook hands and said hello.

"So Hinata care to join us?" Sakura asked.

Hinata shooked her head,"N..no th..thanks Sakura. I n..now h..have to us..use the b..bathroom. See y..you l..later." With that said Hinata walked into the girls bathroom. Sakura looked at Naruto and he looked at her with a grin.

"So Naruto want to head back to class to see if we come could get kicked out again?" Sakura asked with a smirk.

"Sure. That sounds like fun," Naruto smirked as he put his hands behind his head.

"Hey Hinata. We are going to head back to class. See ya after class!" Sakura yelled into the bathroom.

* * *

Sorry sqishy-muffin I didn't use your idea in this chapter but I like the idea so I probably will put it in one of the next chapters ok. I hope this chapter is long enough for everyone. NE ways plz review and tell what you think and thanks for the ideas. See ya.


End file.
